A network generally includes a communication link and various devices with communication capability connected to the communication link. The devices include computers, peripheral devices, routers, storage devices, and appliances with processors and communication interfaces. An example of a network is a home network for a household in which various devices are interconnected. A usual household can contain several devices including personal computers and home devices that are typically found in the home. As such the term “device” typically includes logical devices or other units having functionality and an ability to exchange data, and can include not only all home devices but also general purpose computers. Home devices include such electronic devices as security systems, theater equipment, TVS, VCRs, stereo equipment, and direct broadcast satellite services or (DBSS), also known as digital satellite services (DSS), sprinkler systems, lighting systems, micro waves, dish washer, ovens/stoves, washers/dryers, and a processing system in an automobile.
In general, home devices are used to perform tasks that enhance a homeowner's life style and standard of living. For example, a dishwasher performs the task of washing dirty dishes and relieves the homeowner of having to wash the dishes by hand. A VCR can record a TV program to allow a homeowner to watch a particular program at a later time. Security systems protect the homeowner's valuables and can reduce the homeowner's fear of unwanted entry.
Home devices, such as home theater equipment, are often controlled using a single common control unit, namely a remote control device. This single common control unit allows a homeowner to control and command several different home devices using a single interface. Thus, may manufacturers have developed control units for controlling and commanding their home devices from a single interface.
One drawback associated with using the remote control unit to command and control home devices is that it provides static and command logic for controlling and commanding each home device. Another drawback associated with using remote control units is that known remote control units cannot control a plurality of diverse devices, and more particularly, cannot control a plurality of devices having different capabilities to communicate with each other in order to accomplish tasks or provide a service.
In conventional network systems a user provides commands using a remote control unit or device control panel. Once the user ceases, there is no controller unit or device in the network to provide commands for automatic operation. After a user initially controls and commands a first set of devices, conventional systems do not provide a mechanism for the first set of devices to automatically communicate with a second set of devices in the network as necessary in order to accomplish tasks without direct user control and command of the second set of devices. Further, conventional systems do not provide an efficient method for various network devices to obtain information about other network devices in the network for command and control.
There is, therefore, a need for a method and a system which provides dynamic control and command devices in a home network. There is also a need for such a method and system to provide the ability to control a plurality of diverse devices having different capabilities to communicate with each other in order to accomplish tasks or provide a service. There is also a need for such a method and system to provide the ability for various network devices to automatically command and control other various network devices. There is also a need for such a method and system to provide universally accessible command and control information for inter-device communication.